


A Puppet’s Loosened Strings

by NatFromNowOn



Series: A Puppet’s Loosened Strings [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Let peridot be happy, Other, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatFromNowOn/pseuds/NatFromNowOn
Summary: As the third era dawns on Homeworld, a Peridot found outcast in a lonely colony job finds herself wondering about her position in this new and scary world.
Relationships: Peridot / Apatite
Series: A Puppet’s Loosened Strings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974178
Kudos: 1





	1. 9 11 of Era 3

_**9 11 3** _

**Codec of Peridot 3R-5N**

Apatite chastised me today for speaking out of turn. We had been analysing the development of nearby colony structures and she had called me ‘cynical.’ I had complained about their viability, just as she had questioned, but she did not want to hear my opinion. I was always a lowly Peridot to her, even after spending some of my time offworld, slowly architecting my own colony designs. Apatite trusted I could be on my own, but the task had been fraught with trouble and I returned to their graces. Their airs have been of kindness but their hearts are cold. I can see they are exhausted as the Diamond Authority doles more upon them, but why do they dole their exhaustion on me? Their other Peridot, a younger cut, escaped with her own research team and her responses have been scarce. I miss her. We’ve never been close, but I want to be. Am I worthy of Lady Apatite’s protection? I’ve been worried about the appearance of my uniform around Lady Apatite, worried about how the shape recedes if I’m not careful. They don’t seem worried, despite commenting in the past about my shirking of duty, and how I care little for their desired appearance. I want to create for them, prove to them that I am a capable Peridot. But am I crossing a border I cannot see? I’ve found it hard to serve my purpose. My heart and my thoughts are more and more clouded every day I had spent alone in the model colony. I worry that the colony is proof that my solitude is a permanent fixture in my life. That just as I craft model colonies, so to do I become a model Peridot. Grown to exist, rather than thrive. Born to watch over what is left of the kindergartens than to find my place among the galaxy.


	2. 9 12 of Era 3

_ 9 12 3 _

** Codec of Peridot 3R-5N **

“You don’t know how good you have it.” Apatite questioned me again as offworld operations and procedures began to insulate. I wanted to return to my model colony, hoping that the other gem on my team would be able to return also, however that was not to be the case. Apatite has not noticed the small fracture on my gem. A finger’s width, barely perceptible. But my gem has cracked from all my time offworld alone. Yet Apatite believes my work is easy compared to hers, running and maintaining her small militia of worker drones.

My freedom has granted me a voice, even if it is quiet around Apatite. I could leave, go offworld. I would be alone. But would my gem crack as much as it had? Or worse? Apatite does not hear me when I speak, does not care for my opinion. So why am I still bound to service for her? Is it because of her authority over me, that she has become dulled to the concerns who once served her?

Only time will tell.


	3. 9 14 of Era 3

_ 9 14 3 _

** Codec of Peridot 3R-5N **

I want to leave Homeworld. I want to go back to my colony. Apatite has made this space too hard to live in and I should not have to suffer her any longer. I deserve better. I’m a Peridot, I can create what I need. But I can’t be with Apatite anymore. I need my colony. I need my own space to grow. Apatite has proven time and time again she cannot provide for me, her Peridot. So why do I stay? What sense of duty compels me to come back?

Does Apatite even realise how much I’ve suffered?


	4. 9 15 of Era 3

_ Codec of Peridot 3R-5N _

** 9 15 3 **

“I wish you wouldn’t run out of credits so quickly.” Apatite had to make a comment as I mentioned my desire to return off world to my colony project. She has never been fond of letting things be unspoken, preferring to scratch the gem rather than let me have my peace. Her work makes her angry, dealing with Agates that resort to bickering rather than common sense. When I return I will focus on achieving my own happiness, regardless of Apatite and her questioning. I am a gem who deserves her freedom. I surely shouldn’t let myself be controlled by someone like Apatite? 

My credits are for me to do with as I please, to help me achieve my happiness. My credits are not Apatite’s and neither is my life. Not anymore. 

She threatened to beat me with her hand monitor. As a joke. Or as a show of ownership?

I’m sick of feeling like my life isn’t my own. I wish I could go offworld again and never come back. 


End file.
